50 NejiHina oneshots
by ni-you-wo-de-xin
Summary: [HIATUS]Well, the title basicaly says it all. This is a series of 50 NejiHina oneshots, but I'm warning you, I won't be updating a lot...Rated just in case.
1. Shugotenshi

**Okay, this is the first of 50 NejiHina oneshots. I probably won't update a lo, because I have a lot of unfinished fics… Heh.**

Hinata was training. Her team had already gone home a long time ago, and her sensei too, but she was still training.

She was in the training yard behind the Hyuuga mansion, practicing strength. She knew that she needed to improve her Byakugan, but that was hard to do without a sparring partner.

She was punching the wall, because there was nothing left to punch. She had been doing this same thing for the better part of the last hour, and her knuckles were bleeding, but she kept on going.

No one wanted to train with Hinata. Her father had more pressing issues to attend to, like training Hanabi to be the next Hyuuga heir, and Neji didn't want to spar with her, because he had just gotten back from a mission, and was all worn out.

Hinata wasn't sure what time it was, but it didn't matter to her. Tomorrow was her day off from training, and she wanted to improve.

She heard the sound of a screen door opening, but she ignored it. Then she heard hurried footsteps coming towards her.

"Hinata-sama, you're bleeding." She heard Neji's deep voice behind her. He moved to take her wrists to stop her.

"Please…Please, do not t…try to s…stop me." Hinata said as forcefully as she was able.

Neji was taken aback. Never had she been so firm with anyone before that he knew of.

"Hai Hinata-sama."

Hinata heard him walk away, and she continued with her training. 

Her knuckles were sore and her brain was screaming for her to stop, but still she kept on going. She was determined to be stronger and change her shy ways.

Soon she heard someone coming again. Once again, it was her older cousin.

"Here Hinata-sama. This will help." She stopped her training briefly to turn and look back at the boy. He held some bandages identical to the ones that he wore in his arms.

"H…Hai. Arigato Gosaimasu (Thank you very much) Neji-Niisan." She wondered why he was being so nice to her. She took the bandages from him, and sat down to wrap them around her hands, but couldn't get them to stay in place.

Neji crouched down and sat on his heels. He took the bandages from her, and began wrapping them around. He showed her how to wrap the ends under the rest of the bandage so that they would stay in place, then he showed her how to tie the ends in place. Soon, both of her hands were wrapped in bandages.

"A…Arigato (Thank you) Niisan." Hinata said, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Doo Itashimashite (You're welcome) Hinata-sama."

He turned to leave, and she went back into her fighting stance, and trained for another hour before collapsing on the ground.

She didn't know how long it was that she lay there, before she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her and carry her bridal-style into the main house. Hinata couldn't open her eyes, she was too fatigued, but she knew it was Neji when she heard him whisper to her "Oyasumi Nasai chiisai nezumi. (Good night small mouse)" when he put her in her bed.

That night, the Hyuuga heiress dreamed of when she was younger. Around the time she was five, Neji had started calling her chibi nezumi. He said it was because she was so small and cute. He had also said that he would forever be her Shugotenshi (guardian angel).

Her face grew warm at the memory, even though she knew it was just one of those things you say when you're little.

The next morning, when Hinata went to go find Neji to thank him for helping her, she was told that he had already left on another mission, and wouldn't be back for two more days.

That next day, when Hinata went to go meet her team for training, they asked her why she had wrapped the bandages around her hands.

She told them that "My Shugotenshi(guardian angel) gave me some advice last night."

They told her she was crazy.

"Watashi Ai Omaesan(I love you/my dear) Shugotenshi (guardian angel)."


	2. Let me help you with that

**Okay, this is my second NejiHina Hyuugacest fluff. Just a little note about the setting and such. Hinata grew her hair down to her waits. She's 14, and Neji is 15 (d'uh).**

**Disclaimer… NOT MINE!!!**

Hinata was sitting in her room changing into a pale blue kimono with small fireflies embroidered on it. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was hosting a dinner party, and as heiress to the Hyuuga clan, it was very important that Hinata look the part.

This however would prove to difficult for her, because her maid was out sick today, and she wasn't used to the complicated clothes, let alone managing her long hair. She had spent too many years with the simple short haircut that it felt unnatural for it to be this long. It kept getting stuck in her obi (I'm pretty sure that that's what the sash around the waist is called) at the back.

Hinata winced in pain as a few more hairs were ripped out.

Next was what she dreaded the most. As a kunoichi, having long hair was very impractical, and she had only done it because her father had told her to. During training though, she often got grass and leaves stuck in her hair, and it was always knotted. It usually looked very messy, and her father hated it.

Now she had no maid to help her, and she had to brush it out alone; something hat she did not usually do.

Hinata took the brush off the dresser, and began attempting to pull it through her hair. She was immediately assaulted by a tangle of unmanageable hair. As she was busy struggling against the unruly mess, she didn't hear her bedroom door open and slide shut again.

She did, however, feel the strong warm hands that wrapped themselves around hers, and gently but firmly took the brush from her grasp.

She felt as those same hands ran the brush through her long locks expertly.

It took Hinata a moment to realize who it was, but she knew the instant the hands came around to brusher bangs, and she saw that the arm was completely wrapped in bandages.

The kunoichi's face flushed red, but she dared not pull her head away and duck as he normally did.

"N…Niisan…"

"Yes Hinata-sama?" His deep voice was calm, as if what he was doing wasn't strange in the least.

Hinata was too afraid to ask why he was brushing her hair.

"N…Nothing Niisan."

There was a pause and silence as Neji continued to brush her hair. He was to first to break the silence.

"Hinata-sama, do you know what I told my father the first time I saw you on your third birthday?"

Hinata knew this was a rhetorical question, so she made no move to answer him.

"I told him, 'She's cute, Father.'"

Hinata felt herself blushing even more, and this time she did lower her head slightly.

Neji chuckled.

"And I still think so." He whispered into her ear before walking away.

Hinata sat for a minute or so, staring at the mirror in front of her in shock.

As she got up to leave, she realized something.

"He left with my brush…" Hinata said out loud to herself.

"I guess I'll have to go to his room tonight after the party to get it back." There was a noticeable coyness to the heiress's words.

Who would have known that shy little Hinata could think like that…(OOC moment there at the end, and a bit spooky too. o.O)

**Voila, there's the second oneshot. Two down, forty-eight to go.**

**Well, that was oddly fluffy for me. Sorry about that weird OOC Hinata moment at the end there… Heh (sweatdrop). I don't usually like the fluff very much.**


	3. Without You

**Okay, another NejiHina oneshot for the series. Just a few little things about it:**

**Hinata is in the hospital after the Chunin exam preliminaries fight against Neji. The doctors are afraid that she won't make it. This is like in the weird movies where the boyfriend and girlfriend just _happen_****to know the lyrics to the song.**

**Basically, it's gonna flash back and forth between Hinata and Neji's POV, and they're both thinking, and the lines in _italics are song lyrics. _Bold are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Without you-RENT**

Neji's POV:

**I can't believe I did that. How could I have possibly let all my rage and hatred out on Hinata-sama? It's not her I'm angry at. It's her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, and the Hyuuga clan system of main and branch families that I'm angry at.**

**I'm also mad at myself for not being strong enough to do something about the system, and for not telling her how I feel sooner.**

_Without you, the grass thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

Neji was sitting in the Konoha hospital waiting room. He was waiting for one of the nurse's to come and tell him what condition Hinata was in.

The nurse walked up to him, looking at a clipboard before speaking.

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

"Neji-san, I'm afraid Hinata-chan is in a very critical condition." The nurse hesitated before speaking again. "She may not make it. I'm sorry."

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

**How could I? This is all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to control myself, and now Hinata-sama is hurt. How could I do that to the one I love?**

_The Earth turns, the Sun burns, but I die, without you._

Hinata's POV:

Hinata lay in a hospital bed, her eyes shut, and there were numerous tubes protruding from her arms.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor was terribly annoying, but Hinata listened as best as she could.

It was pumping out a steady 70 beats per minute (I'm pretty sure that that's about normal for a sleeping person), but it was a sham.

The young Hyuuga heiress, knowing that a moment like this one would come, had prepared and trained for this. She wrapped her heart in a sort of cocoon made of chakra, and controlled it to pulsate 70 times every minute. To create the illusion of a beating heart.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the stars roar, the cloud moves, the girl smiles._

In reality, the girl's heart was close to stopping.

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

**All I want is for you to be happy Neji-niisan. If my death will do that for you, then I will be able to die happy.**

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

Neji's POV:

**If only I were allowed to see her. They say only direct family can go see her, and by the rules of the Hyuuga, branch family members don't count.**

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

**If only I could see her, I'd apologize. I don't know if it would make any difference, but I just want her to know that I'm sorry, and that I never meant to do that to her.**

_The world revives, the colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me, blue, without you._

**I have to see Hinata-sama.**

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

That night, Neji silently slipped out of his room, and went to the hospital. Visiting hours were long over, but that wouldn't stop him. This late at night was the only time he could ever hope to get away.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

That night, it just so happened that the guard's attention was down at that very moment at which Neji slipped by. The guards had a cold, and at that present moment was sneezing. This was all the time that Neji needed.

_The mind churns, the heart yearns, the tears dry, without you._

He slipped through the hallways, and found the door with the file labeled Hyuuga Hinata in the basket on the door.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone, cause I die, without you._

He opened the door and slipped inside, careful not to make a sound. Luckily, Hinata wasn't sharing a room with anyone.

He heard the monitor and saw that her heart rate wasn't abnormal at all. He knew this wasn't right, because her heart would have had to suffer damage from the attacks he used.

He activated his Byakugan silently and looked at her. He saw that her heart was barely beating inside of it's protective chakra shell.

Neji hadn't known that Hinata was capable of something like this.

He walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside it.

"Hinata-sama." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I should have been able to control myself. I'm not angry at you. I could never be angry at you… the woman I love." The last part was said so silently he doubted he would have heard it, even if she had been awake.

Neji felt a cold hand on his.

"All is forgiven Niisan." Hinata croaked. Her voice was weak and raspy.

"I could never not forgive you, the man whom I love with all my heart."

At that moment, the heart rate monitor lowered drastically. She had let her protection fall away.

A red light flashed on her bed, and Neji knew instantly that a nurse was being alerted.

He had to leave,

But he couldn't.

"Go Niisan." She whispered hoarsely.

"I'll be fine. For you… I'll be fine."

He simply smiled at her, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Just after he left, a team of nurses flooded in.

For the next few weeks that she was in the hospital, Hinata got better much faster. The nurses said that it was because she had the will to win again.

_Without you._

Neji's POV:

_Without you._


	4. See the real me please: Neverland part 1

**Here's another oneshot!**

**Happy New Year!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto-san. I'm still here(song): Johnny Rzeznik. Ingenious idea: moi (me in French…).**

"Neji is t3h bishi!": spoken

'Neji is t3h bishi!': thought

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard,_

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing? You're supposed to be training."

"Just…watching." She says softly.

_All a moment,_

_That's held in your arms._

'What?'

"Why?"

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway._

"I'm sorry Niisan, did you say something?"

She turns her head and looks up at me from her position sitting on the grass by the bank of the lake. Her voice is dreamy, as if she's thinking of something else. 'Like she's here in body, but not in spirit.'

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

'Where did this new side of Hinata-sama come from?'

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama sent me to come get you. You're supposed to be training with him."

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy,_

"I don't feel like it."

_No,_

_I'm a man._

'What???'

_You can't take me,_

_And throw me away._

"Excuse me, Hinata-sama?" I try to say as calmly as I'm able.

_And how,_

_Can you learn what's never shown?_

"I don't feel like training with him today. I don't want to learn what he's teaching me. I want to learn… well, let's just say that I want to learn something else."

_Yeah,_

_You stand here on your own._

This new Hinata is beginning to worry me, but I decide to play along with her game for a bit longer.

"Do you want some company Hinata-sama? It must be lonely to be here on your own."

_They don't know me,_

'_Cause I'm not here._

"If you wish Niisan."

I sit down by her, legs crossed. I stare out at the lake, but see nothing special. The water is still, there are no animals. After a few moments, I find my concentration wavering. I turn to look at Hinata.

I don't know why, but my hand lightly brushes against hers. While normally she would blush and shy away from this kind of contact, she simply continues staring out across the lake. I think back to what I thought before. 'Like she's only here in body, but not in mind.'

_And I want a moment to be real._

_Wanna touch things,_

I hear something that sounds almost like a sob. I was daydreaming looking at the sakura tree on the opposite bank, and was surprised and scared when I turned to face Hinata and she was crying.

I try to maintain my composure as I ask her what is wrong.

_I don't feel._

_Wanna hold on,_

"What was that niisan?" She asks innocently.

"Oh!" she says laughing. "Was I crying?"

"Yes, is something wrong Hinata-sama?"

_And feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

"Do you think I'm weak Niisan?" Her question catches me a bit off guard.

My preconceptions of her have changed greatly since the chunin exams when she kept on fighting me, even though it was futile. And when I heard about her mission to go find the bicochuu (forgive my spelling…) I believed it in an instant. I had been watching her train herself late at night, and sometimes early in the morning when she didn't think that anyone was watching.

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They don't know me,_

"Not at all Hinata-sama. You work harder than anyone I know."

"Hmm…" she says, pondering. "I guess that's not it then. Do you think I'm ugly Niisan?"

'I wonder why she would be asking me all these questions…'

"Not at all Hinata-sama." I don't even have to think to answer this question.

'_Cause I'm not here._

"Then maybe that's not it either. Do you think my usual quiet, shy demeanor is annoying Niisan?"

_And you,_

_See the things they never see._

"No. Not at all Hinata-sama. It's quite cute. Although, this new you is cuter." I don't know what could have possibly possessed me to say that…

"So I wonder then, what is wrong with me Niisan?"

_All you wanted,_

_I could be._

'What?' I thought for probably the tenth time today.

"Nothing Hinata-sama. Nothing at all." My answer seems to perplex her.

_Now you know me,_

_And I'm not afraid._

She starts crying again. She doesn't even bother to wipe away the tears, just lets them fall and leave small dark stains on her beautiful kimono.

"Did I say something wrong Hinata-sama?"

_And I wanna tell you who I am._

_Can you help me be a man?_

"Just wondering, if what you say is true, why can't _he_ appreciate who I am?"

"Why can't who appreciate you?"

"Who do you think?" she says cynically (or is a better word 'sarcastically'? I don't know. I'll let you, the reader, pick.).

_They can't break me,_

_As long as I know who I am._

"Is it… Uzumaki?"

'Of course." She says, with obvious pain in her voice.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel._

I can't stand to see her like this. The tears are still falling down her face, and I wipe them away with my hand.

"Thank you Niisan."

"It's okay Hinata-sama. I'll always appreciate you."

_Wanna hold on,_

_And feel I belong._

"Thank you Niisan." She says again, but this time, it's barely audible.

"Just keep on holding on, Hinata-sama."

_And how can the world want me to change,_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

"You know? Maybe I will."

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

After a pause, she continues.

"At least someone sees me."

_They can't tell me who to be._

'_Cause I'm not what they see._

I know what she means. Many people see her, but I don't think anyone really _sees_ her (You know what I mean?).

_And the world is still sleeping,_

_While I keep on dreaming for me._

Sometimes I feel very much the same way.

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe._

I try to change the subject, to lighten the mood.

"So Hinata-sama, you told me you want to learn something that Hiashi-sama couldn't teach you. What is it that you wish to learn Hinata-sama?"

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel._

"I want to learn… I want to learn how to be _me_, Niisan. How to really be me, and not be ashamed of it."

_Wanna hold on,_

_And feel I belong._

I'm at a loss for words.

"I want to be myself, and belong. To be accepted for being the real me!" Her tone isn't angry, but more, wishful and happy. She's staring off into space, probably imagining a happier place where the things she it telling me are true.

_And how,_

_Can they say I never change?_

"You once told me that people couldn't change. You were wrong, I know. But so was I. I was trying to change in the wrong way. I wanted to be stronger, but not to make myself happier. I wanted to be stronger so that others would accept me. If it were up to me, I think I may not be a shinobi at all."

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

He words shock me.

"Hinata-sama…"

I'm ashamed of what I said back then, but I'm glad that she can see that I was mistaken.

'_Cause I'm still here._

"Hinata-sama, I like the new you, and I liked the old you also. As long as you're happy, then you're doing the right thing."

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

"That's very good advice Niisan, although, it's strange hearing something like that from you. You don't seem very happy at all."

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

"I'm happy right now."

"Yes, you do seem happy Niisan, why is that you think?"

"I think… no, I know that it's because I'm with you. I'm always happier around Hinata-sama."

"Thank you Niisan. Because more than you may ever know, you've helped me and inspired me more in this moment than Naruto-kun ever has."

"No, thank you, Hinata-sama, for letting me be near you. And… I hope you keep this new you. This new confidence, it's quite nice really."

_I'm still here._

"Well then Niisan, my first act as the new Hinata, is to tell you to stop calling me 'sama'. You're older and stronger than me, please, at least call me Hinata."

"That I can do, Hinata."

"Good, then my second act as the new Hinata, is this."

She leans over, and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." She says.

"But, I though you liked Uzumaki-san…" I'm confused.

"Shy Hinata liked Naruto-kun. Hinata _loves_ Neji." She explains as if it's the most obvious thing on Earth.

"I see."

Epilogue:

Two weeks later:

"Hey Hinata! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" yells a loud blond boy in an orange jacket.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata says without even stopping her training.

"Hey… I was wondering…"

"You were wondering what Naruto-kun?"

"Well, you've really changed a lot, and… well, I was wondering if you'd like, go out with me sometime."

"No thank you Naruto-kun. I've already found someone."

"What??? Who!"

"Neji-niisan."

"Why him? He's such a tightass!"

"Why? Because I didn't have to change for him to see me."

Hinata then took the kunai lying on the ground, and left a dumbfounded Naruto trying to figure out what she meant.

**Okay, so that was weird, and probably not very good either, but I hope people like it!!! Wow… that was contradictory.**

**Well, I love Naruto and all, but I had to bash him a little. Especially how he never notices that Hinata really likes him. In fact, maybe it's just my opinion, but he never really seems to notice her unless she's acting differently, like, stronger…**

**Oh well. I'll just argue with myself a little while longer…**


	5. Aishiteru my dear: Neverland part 2

**Chapter 5: Neverland 2**

**Okay, like I said, this is the one from Hinata's POV.**

_I can only wonder,_

_When I found you that day,_

_What unimaginable horror could have made you that way._

_You were broken,_

_You were crying,_

_And when I went to you then,_

_You called me 'my darling'._

_I was afraid,_

_I was confused,_

_But to tell you the truth,_

_I was happy beyond belief._

_I was relieved,_

_Because maybe,_

_Just maybe,_

_You loved me too._

_And there I found my courage,_

_And you didn't disappoint,_

_As you smiled sweetly when I said,_

"_aisiteru my dear"._

**So that one wasn't as good as the last one. It's not very good at all even, but R&R, even flames are appreciated (somewhat).**


	6. Day of Dreams

**Okay, I don't know why, but I have a sudden strange urge to write this…**

Hinata's OOC day

After four days of tireless searching, Hinata was discouraged and about to give up. That was when she found it.

"Yes! I knew it was in here somewhere!"

Hinata slipped the scroll into her pocket, cleaned up, and ran back to her room. Once there, she sat at her desk, turned on the table lamp, and stretched out the scroll. At the top it read Day of Dreams. She had heard about this jutsu from her father once when she was little, but had never had the courage to try and find it. She had Naruto to thank.

Four days ago, she had gone to see him in the hospital. He was sparring against Lee. She had a basket of fruits for him, and she was just entering the room when the door flew open. She was standing about one inch away from none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan! What brings you here?"

Hinata wanted to say something witty, but instead she just blushed and fell backwards. Naruto caught her just in time, but when she opened her eyes again, she fainted. Sakura came over and took her to a hospital room. She agreed that no one would tell her father about the incident.

That was when she decided that something had to be done. And that was when she started her quest.

Hinata looked at the instructions. It was surprisingly easy. She wanted to wait until the next morning though, to take full advantage of the jutsu's powers. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. That night, she went to sleep with the words from the school running through her head.

_This jutsu will allow it's user to spend 24 hours living their greatest dream, as long as it is already in their power. Their true dreams will come to the surface, and they will seem to have no control over their actions. Chances are, the user of this jutsu will act like a completely different person for the 24 hours in which this jutsu is in effect._

The next morning, Hinata woke, dressed, went downstairs to eat breakfast with her father as usual, and then went back up to her room. It was her team's day off.

She looked at the scroll still spread on her table, read the instructions over once again, and did the hand seals.

'Tiger, Snake, Rabbit, Dog, Monkey, Ox, Tiger'

Hinata felt a strange sensation engulf her. It was scary, as if she was being eaten alive and was sinking into herself.

The "New Hinata" walked over to the mirror, and looked at herself. Short hair, oversized jacket, 'This won't do at all' she thought. She opened her closet, and pulled out the gift Kurenai-sensei had given her on her birthday. A form-fitting black spaghetti strap shirt, and a short black shirt with fishnet leggings and black shoes with three inch stiletto heels.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Hinata headed out.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Neji was on his way out of the house through the back entrance that all Branch Family members were required to use when he saw her. Only, he didn't want to believe that it was her. She looked so different, but the hair was unmistakably hers.

He decided to follow her. This could be interesting.

He caught her as she stopped outside a clothing boutique. He knew this one, because Ten Ten had dragged him in there once. It was all tight shirts, short skirts, and other such slut-wear. He admired her appearance for the first time that day. It had been difficult earlier because she was moving.

Her long, firm legs looked great in such a short skirt, and he had never noticed before, but she was quite… well-endowed on top. The tight top only enhanced it. He had never noticed before, because she was forever hiding under that baggy jacket of hers.

Neji found himself thinking rather… improper things about his younger cousin.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Nii-san." She said in a playful, sing songy tone.

'How did she know I was following her?' Neji stepped out from behind the tree and into the sun.

"Come here, Nii-san, would you? I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something." There was something in her voice that made Neji wary of the situation.

"Yes, of course Hinata-sama."

"Oh please." She said exasperatedly as she grabbed his wrist and led him inside the store. "Don't call me sama, it makes me feel old. Just call me Hinata, or Hinata-chan if you want. Whatever you'd like."

Once inside the store, Hinata started picking things up off the racks. Shirts, skirts, shoes, and then she would ask Neji's opinion. He refused to say anything negative, but didn't want to see her wear anything ugly or… unseemly.

When she noticed that he wasn't going to give her any honest feedback, she decided to start trying some of the clothes on.

She went into the dressing room carrying a mountain of clothing. First, she came out wearing tight dark blue shorts, and a crimson red tube top.

"So Nii-san, do you have a more personal opinion now?"

"W…Well, I, uh… umm… Yes?"

Hinata laughed, but it was a soft, lighthearted laugh. "You're so funny Nii-san!"

Hinata proceeded to change outfits and present them to Neji for another hour an a half. In the end, she decided to buy three tops, two skirts, and the blue shorts from earlier.

'I wonder what brought about such a sudden change.'

Neji was interrupted from his thinking when Hinata, laden with bags, took his wrist again.

"Come on Nii-san, time for lunch! I'm starving! Don't worry, I'm treating!"

Neji was then dragged to Ichiraku ramen shop.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Perfect, this is exactly how I planned it. I drag Nii-san to Ichiraku's, and guess who I find sitting there? Team 7. Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

I sit down in between Neji and Naruto and order a miso ramen.

"And you Nii-san?"

When Naruto hears me mention Neji, he turns around to greet him.

"Yo Neji- Hinata! Wow!" he starts scratching the back of his neck. "Umm... I mean, hi, how are you? I didn't see you sitting there!"

"Of course not Naruto-kun, you never do." I reply calmly before turning away to talk to Neji.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" I say in an exaturatedly exasperated tone. "What can I do for you now?"

"Well, you see, I was just wondering, do you wanna, you know, get some ramen with me tomorrow night?"

"Maybe yesterday."

Hinata took one last bit of noodle into her mouth, dropped some money on the counter, and took Neji, by the hand this time and dragged him away.

"Come on Nii-san. Let's go. I want you to help me, practice." Neji's eyes widened at the way she said that last sentence.

Hinata brought him to a clearing by a small stream.

She released his hand, and stepped about ten feet away from him, activating her Byakugan, and leaning back into the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance.

"Come at me Nii-san. Please, don't hold back."

Neji sighed. Yet another pointless spar with his cousin. They would fight, he would hold back, then he would pretend to loose, and spend the rest of the day attempting to convince her that she had beaten him fairly.

He charged, and she dodged, hitting him in the back of the head.

'This is going to be much harder than I thought. Where did this come from!' Neji knew then that he would have to really fight.

In the end, he did beat her, but only just barely, and not without suffering wounds of his own.

The two lay, sprawled on their backs by the river bank. Both were panting heavily.

"That was fun… wasn't it, Nii-san?"

"When did you get so strong, Hinata-sa…" He cut himself off before he said sama.

She giggled a little before sitting up. She moved and leaned over the brown haired teen and lowered her fingers to his lips. He gasped slightly as her small, slender fingers traced the outlines of his lips ever so slowly. He was so entranced in the sensation that he didn't notice her lowering head until her lips were a mere inch from his own.

"Is this… okay with you, Neji-kun?" The way she said his name, so softly, with so much affection erased any doubts he previously had about their situation. She understood his silence, and closed the distance between them.

Their lips remained together, unmoving, but soon Hinata grew impatient. She moved her mouth against his, and her lips licked against his, begging for entry. He was shocked by how aggressive she was being, but opened his mouth just slightly anyway. He tongue moved inside quickly and eagerly. He could tell she was inexperienced, but it felt good all the same.

He moved one of his hands around the waist of the frail figure leaning over him, and pulled her down towards him. Their chests crushed together, and he could feel her breasts against him. It all felt so wonderful. Her hands moved through his hair, and he couldn't suppress the moan that emerged from his throat. She smiled against his lips before pulling away slowly.

She flopped back on the grass next to him again, and the two cousins lay in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence.

Neji was the first to break the silence.

"So, what brought upon this sudden change?"

Hinata, nervous for the first time that day, told him about the special jutsu, stuttering only once the entire time. When she came to the part about true dreams coming to the surface, his eyes widened in shock. She noticed, but continued her tale until the end.

"Well, I like this new Hinata as well, but I fell in love with the old Hinata. I'm just grateful that if only for today I can have you." He said calmly, deep sadness evident under his cool façade.

"Why do you say only for today Nii-san? Is what we're doing that wrong?"

"No, but tomorrow you will be the same shy Hinata who loved Naruto-san, and not me."

"Oh." Hinata stared at her feet again. "Please Nii-san, I want to try to be better. I will make more of an effort. Please, help remind me of this promise."

"Yes, of course, Hinata." He sounded pleased, but distant. Hinata could tell that he wanted to be alone, so she gave him one last peck on the cheek and walked off.

The next day, Hinata awoke, put on her oversized jacket, ate breakfast, and left off to go meet her team without so much as a word to her cousin.

Later that same day, Neji found a scroll slightly out of place in the library. It was the scroll that Hinata had use. Neji decided to read it, and when he finished, he collapsed on the floor, a single sad tear sliding down his flawless cheek before he recomposed himself and went on to live the rest of his life.

_The user of this jutsu will have no recollection of the previous day's events in the morning._

**Well, that was sad, and reminded me way too much of my KakaSaku fic 'If Only For This Once'.**

**R&R Please!**


	7. Dresses in the night

**Well, after a million years of being inactive, I'm going to post something! Despina, this one is for you and your genius ideas. Never have there been two minds capable of coming up with as much weird stuff as us.**

It was almost midnight, and Hyuuga Neji was absolutely exhausted from his mission. He had had to babysit for an obnoxious seven year old son of a feudal lord while he and his wife were away on vacation in the snow country. He had spent hours chasing the boy around the village and trying to save his hair from the wrath of the little boy's scissors. He had managed to get away by then end of the day with only a few strands gone. He wasn't good with kids. And to top it all off, it had been a solo mission. Ten Ten and Lee were out on their own mission in the country of the waves.

As soon as he got home, he went off to his room at the back of the Branch House compound and collapsed on his futon. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. He just threw his shirt off as he crawled under the covers. He took off his shorts, and fell asleep in his boxers. He rolled over onto his side and the ribbon keeping his hair in place slipped out.

But he forgot to shut his bedroom door.

Hinata wondered as she was led down the hall by a maid to her father Hyuuga Hiashi's office why he would call on her at such a late hour. He probably wanted her to go check that her cousin Neji had gotten in alright. He hadn't come home before the Branch Family's ten o'clock curfew, and she hadn't heard him come to check in after his mission like he was supposed to.

When they arrived at the door, the maid knocked, bowed to Hinata and left.

"Come in." Her father said from behind the paper screen. His eldest daughter pushed it aside and entered the large study. Her father was sitting at his desk, a large dark mahogany thing. He was writing in some books, presumably financial papers or mission reports. He turned when he heard her enter, and looked her over disapprovingly.

The call had come so suddenly she hadn't had time to get dressed well. She was already in her pajamas and had rushed to change into the first respectable piece of clothing that she could find. A pale yellow kimono with a sky blue obi. Her hair was pulled back into a crude ponytail, and smaller strands were standing up on end here and there. She felt very uncomfortable under her fathers scrutiny.

"Hinata, you will go see if you cousin Neji has finished his mission. You will collect his mission report for him and bring it back here to me, if it is not ready, have him bring it in to me by tomorrow morning. Also, you will fix your appearance, I will not have you seen around the Hyuuga compound dressed like that. Find a nicer kimono and fix you hair." His voice was cold and detached, and Hinata could tell that he didn't really care. He was ordering her around like he would any Branch Family member.

"Yes Father." She bowed obediently and left off to her room again.

When she was changed into a pale pink kimono covered in dragonflies with a yellow obi and her hair was done up in a bun with strands framing her hair on either side. She was about to leave when an idea occurred to her. She grabbed her largest dress, a light blue kimono with a pink obi from her closet and applied some shimmery eyeshadow. On second thought, she took her only tube of lipgloss, a camera, and the eyeshadow and stuffed them into a purse.

She walked quickly and silently down the halls and broke into a sprint when she was outside. It was cold and the silk of her dress froze against her skin. She slowed her pace back to a silent but swift walk when she got inside until she reached her cousin's room. Luckily for her, the door was wide open so she didn't have to wake him up by knocking.

She looked him over, he looked absolutely adorable in his sleep, and his hair was loose and spread out about his head. The white sheets covered his legs until his waist, ad he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hinata blushed deeply, but decided to go on with her plan. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up. She used the byakugan to search his room for any kind of rope, making sure not to look at his sleeping form, or she may not be able to stop herself from using her keke genkai to see _under the blanket_

She found what she was looking for, and silently took the cord from inside of his closet. She did a few handseals and made two shadow clones to help her, using a kunai that she had brought along to cut the rope into four pieces. She and one of the other clones had a piece of rope, and the third had nothing. Using her mind to communicate with the doppelgangers, she grabbed her cousin's wrists at the same time as one grabbed his ankles and the other clapped a hand over his eyes and mouth, She held on for dear life, tying the rope as tight as she could so that he couldn't break out. Luckily for her, his chakra was exhausted from doing all sorts of impressive ninjutsus to impress the young boy from his mission today.

She tied his wrists and ankles, and then used the extra two pieces of rope to ties his wrists to the headboard and his ankles to the footboard. He was bound tightly and couldn't move, see or scream. Hinata smiled. It had been easier to ambush her cousin than she had though it would be. She ripped the blanket off and threw it on the floor unceremoniously because the clone at his ankles had discovered that he was wearing boxers. He was awake now and thrashing wildly, but the clone covering his eyes and mouth held tight and didn't allow him to see or speak.

Hinata took the light blue kimono and managed to wrestle it onto her cousin, and with some difficulty and help from a fourth clone managed to tie the obi decently. She had the clone hold his eyes shut with her fingers so that she had clear access to his eye lids and was about to out on the eyeshadow when she got a better idea. She took the thin point black marker off his desk and wrote on his left eyelid _Hinata's _and on the other _bitch_.

She realized that he wouldn't be ale to put the lipgloss on him without allowing him to scream, so she put it away and took out the camera instead. She snapped the picture the second the clone at his face disappeared, getting her shot the second before he opened his eyes. She then dropped the camera on the floor and lunged forward, clamping a hand over his open mouth before he could get any words out.

Unfortunately for Hinata, her kimono was a bit long and she tripped over it. She stopped her cousins cry for help, but ended up falling on top of him too. Their chests smashed together and her head landed right to the side of his. He gasped, but because of the hand over is mouth, it sounded more like a moan. Hinata gasped in her turn.

She got up, keeping a hand over her cousin's mouth and whispered in his ear "I have a picture, so please, keep quiet. Also, you have to pass in a mission report to my father tomorrow morning. Good night niisan. She took her hand off the stunned boy's mouth and walked out. She was sure that by morning he'd have enough chakra to break free. She made sure to grab the camera on her way out too.

She went to her father's office and told him that Neji was asleep when she got there, and that he left a note on his door saying that he would have the mission report first thing the next day. She didn't want her beloved cousin getting in trouble.

**Okay, not very good, but there was a general idea that me and my BFF came up with. Hinata ambushed Neji at night and puts him in a dress…**


End file.
